


Real

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint fall in love during their fake marriage.</p><p>Sequel to 'Deport' but before 'Adopt'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Clint was in a dilemma.

He had married Bucky so he could stop his friend from being deported.

But now Clint had develop[ed real feelings for him.

After much nagging from Natasha, he had decided to confess.

"Hey, Clint can we talk?" asked Bucky.

He looked a little nervous.

"So look I know we got married so I could get a green card. But, Clint I have fallen in love with you." said Bucky.

Clint was surprised but inside he was jumping with joy.

"I wanted to tell you the same thing." said Clint.

"So shall we make this permanent?" asked Bucky.

"Oh, absolutely." said Clint.

They both sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
